Malfunction
by crimsonnette
Summary: Ed/Win Chapter 93, Ed asks Winry to leave the country, not realizing she'll die without him. Extra take on what should have happened in such a romantic possible scene.


**Just a short little one-shot I thought of while reading one of the latest chapters….when Ed and Winry finally see each other in Resembool and he tells her to leave the country (manga verse of course)**

**Enjoy, and please review if you have a chance!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It was so hard—her arms around me, most likely on the verge of tears. And although I wanted nothing more than to hug her close to me, and whisper everything would be okay, that I love her, I had to push her away, in attempt to get her to hate me. Because if she hates me, maybe she'll be safe. Maybe she can survive; and even if it means I'll die from not being with her, I need her to live._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Winry stood next to Ed, quietly tuning up his arm. She took her time, and for once he didn't rush her. Words that didn't need to be said floated in the air, and neither one could bear to say any of them out loud.

This was probably the last time she would tune his auto mail. The last time she got to scold him for not taking better care of his arm and leg, the last time she got to run her fingers across the smooth metal, the last time she got to make this the best damn automail possible.

Because after this, Ed would either come back with his original arm, or…

He wouldn't come back at all.

Winry dropped the screwdriver she had been holding until this point at the thought. She was wasting one of her last moments alone with Ed in silence, even though she knew it was her last chance to tell him how she felt.

The automail was finished, but Winry kept inspecting it, trying to find some malfunction that didn't exist. Her mouth wouldn't listen to her brain—as well as her heart—and talk to Ed, at least not with out breaking her promise not to cry. So furiously she searched for a reason to keep Ed here in the little workroom, even in silence. Finally she gave up, shoulders sagging and one hand still resting on his arm.

Ed looked up at her distressed face, and hated himself for what he had to do next. He put his real hand on top of hers, and her sky blue eyes met his.

"Winry…" her name echoed in the room, sounding like a sad song coming from Ed's lips. She braced herself for bad news from the tone of his voice.

"I need you to leave the country."

Winry reeled in horror, her hand coming off his as she retreated, furious but unable to express it. Ed looked down at his empty hand with deep sorrow, but pushed himself to do what he had to.

"I want you to take Pinako and Den as far away as you can get from here. Go somewhere north, then change direction, and keep changing until you find somewhere to settle. You can't tell anyone where you're going. Not even me. _Especially_ not me."

He couldn't look at her yet, not until he got the worst of the news out.

"Since I won't know where you are…and there's no way it'll be safe here…I may not be able to see you. E-Ever." His voice broke.

Winry managed to wire her voice back on.

"You want me to do _WHAT?"_ she screamed. "Why the hell would I leave? How could you ask me such an atrocious thing?!"

"I'm doing it for your safety!" Ed yelled back, standing up to look at her properly. "If you stay here, it's not safe. You could get killed just because you know me; they could take you and I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt!"

"I can barely manage not seeing you for a few months at a time! I'm always worried sick about you Ed, and that's still with the knowledge I'll see you again! If I'm hundreds of miles away, I'll go crazy!"

"Winry, stop being so irrational, okay? I need you to be as safe as possible…."

"Irrational?! Ed, I can't leave you here during the final battle alone! If I'm gone—"

"Please. _Please,_ Winry. I'm begging you. It'll help me focus if I know you're safe."

"You want me to leave so I won't get hurt, right Ed? But you're too stubborn to realize that if I leave and never get to see you again, I'll die anyway! I can't live without you, you idiot! I'M NOT LEAVING." Winry screamed, and ran out of the room.

Ed slumped back into his chair, head in his hands. Most of him was still mad she wouldn't listen, terrified her safety wasn't guaranteed. But a tiny bit of him was glad he didn't have to say a final goodbye just yet.

***

A few hours later, Ed stood in the middle of his room, trying to decide if he had everything packed. He hadn't seen or talked to Winry since their screaming match, and regretted yelling at her during what could be the last time he got to see her.

A knock was at his door, slow and soft. A quiet "Come in" was said, and the door opened.

A very somber Winry came in inaudibly, intentionally not meeting his gaze. She walked over to where Ed was standing.

"I'll take Granny Pinako and Den out of the country." She said.

Ed took a deep breath, relieved, and a sad smile was on his face. He raised his arms slightly as if to hug her.

"But," she said, looking him square in the eyes. "I'm coming back."

Ed looked at Winry, confused for a split second. His arms dropped.

"I'll take Pinako up north somewhere, and we'll travel a while to find a good, safe place to live. But as soon as she's settled and safe, I'm coming straight back here." Ed was silent for awhile.

"I meant what I said earlier, Ed. I couldn't live knowing I'd never get to see you again." She paused, expecting more yelling. Instead, Ed wrapped her in his arms.

"Oh, Winry….I wouldn't have been able to live without you either…but knowing you're safe without me is better that being in danger with me."

"No Edward. It really isn't."

They stood in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity—but not long enough. They both knew, as they had subconsciously for some time now, that they loved each other. Such intense love didn't need showy words…at least, not for them.

The next day came and with a sideways wave to Resembool for one last time, Ed left with the homunculi and the two chimeras. This was their final goodbye, but at least Winry would be able to survive a little longer on her own.

When the party reached to top of the hill, Ed stopped. Turning and yelling loud enough for Winry to hear, he shouted:

"I LOVE YOU."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I was so sad when I read that part of the manga and it didn't get more romantic…**

**So anywho please review!**


End file.
